The invention relates to the fastening of small plastic-framed power electronic devices, in particular frequency converters, to a base thereof. When devices are mounted in places susceptible to vibration, such as factories or various vehicles, the vibration resistance of the devices becomes a problem, because electronic devices are often liable to be damaged by vibration. Ships are especially difficult mounting sites as far as vibration is concerned. In this case the way in which fastening is accomplished is of decisive significance. The term “small devices” used herein means devices of, for example, about 40 kg or less. A test requirement is, for example, that the vibration amplification factor is not allowed to exceed 10 (DNV 2.4a, x-, y-, z-directions 0.7 g).
A known approach in the fastening of a device to a vibrating base is to use, for example, “cup mount”-type damping fasteners made by Fabreeka. Such a damping fastener contains an elastic plate between two metal cups which are positioned one above the other, and this entity is fastened to a base by four screws and to the device by one screw. Such damping fasteners are stocked on shop shelves and thus readily available, but on the other hand are expensive and difficult to mount due to the multiple screw fastenings.